A Boy in the Snow
by Xakt
Summary: when yumi aoyama finds the strangest looking boy, or so she thinks it's a boy, in the snow what exactly does she do? find out in this mini story. NOTE: if this story gets more than 5 flames it WILL be deleted


Hi peoplez! I thought I'd take a break from Mew Mew Catasrtophy and The Wish! I thought about making a new story so here it is! (I made my own character. And guess what? It's not Kat!)

_Disclaimer:_ ok Masaya, Ichigo, and Kish aren't mine! They belong to the authoresses of Tokyo Mew Mew! (Wish I could own Kish though ha-ha!)

_Claimer:_ I only own Yumi! She's all mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi! Can you get the mail?" my mom called. "Alright mom! I will!" I called back. I got up from doing my ultra** boring** math home work and trudged down the stairs. I got my coat from the closet, and got the key to the front door.

I unlocked the door and walked out side. Ahh. The snow was falling peacefully, floating to the ground. I caught one on my tongue. It tasted good. I walked down the path to the end of my drive way. I opened up the mailbox at took every thing out. As soon as I closed the mail box I heard a loud THUMP!

I turned around and gasped. I saw lying in the snow the most peculiar looking boy I've ever seen. Well I think _it_ was a boy, but it had an unusual green hair do and was wearing a two piece outfit. Who would wear that sort of outfit in this weather? I ran over to ermm… _him_.

He was lying helplessly in the snow. I got a closer look at him. Another weird thing was that he had floppy elf ears. My instincts told me that I couldn't let him lye in the snow and freeze to death, so I thought I'd bring him into my room. I picked him up. To my surprise he was very light. I carried both him and the mail into the house.

When I got inside I placed the mail on a side table by the door and went upstairs. I carried him upstairs to my room. I pulled the covers of my bed away and placed him in it. Then I put the covers of my bed back up to his chin. I put my hand by his face, he was still breathing. Then I felt his forehead, very cold. I decided to continue my homework and check on him every now and then.

After about 2 hours he woke up. "Ugh. Were…were… am I?" he asked and put his hand to his head. "Hi! I'm Yumi Aoyama. I found you lying in the snow, so I brought you in." I said happily. Phew! At least he has good Japanese. "Oh. Wait, did you say… Aoyama?" he asked. "Y-yes. Why do you ask?" I questioned nervously.

_Oh no! What if he came here to kill us, or take us over and use us in experiments? Or worse? What would he do? How did I put my family in danger,_ I worried to myself. "Oh. Just wondering. Not to be rude, but can I have something to eat?" he asked. "Oh, uhh. You like ramen?" I asked. "Oh. Sure. Never had it before but I might as well try it." he answered. I walked over to my door and just as I was about to open it, my brother came in.

"Hi Yumi. Umm… Who are you talking to?" he asked. "Oh. I found him outside Masaya. He was almost frozen to death." I said happily. "Well…since when do you have an imaginary friend?" he asked. I turned around. The boy was gone! _Hmm… that's weird_. ((Yes, yes. Yumi's brother **is** Masaya Aoyama)) "Oh y-yeah! Meet. Umm… Kari! Yeah Kari! I found him outside! He's a really good friend." I lied.

"Oh, uhh well. Tell your friend I say hi." he said and walked out. I shut the door and looked at the bed. _Was he all a dream? No he was here! The sheets are all ruffled_. I went over and examined the bed. I shrugged and went back to my desk and began my homework again.

So over the week or so I told most of my friends the story, but of course none of them believed me. But one person did. I was putting in my locker combo when a redheaded girl came up to me. "Are you Yumi Aoyama?" she asked. "Yes why do you ask?" I questioned. "I've heard your story of this 'green haired elf boy' of yours and I believe you. I know it's true. I know this 'elf boy' of yours" she told me. I cocked my head at her.

"Are you just saying that? Or are you telling the truth." I asked her intently. "Trust me, I know him. Please, where did you last see him?" the red head asked. "Before I tell you, can you at least say your name? You already know I'm Yumi." I asked her. "Oh. I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya." she told me. "That, that name so familiar. Wait. I know you. You date my brother." I pointed out.

"Yes I do. Your brother is actually quite nice." She said smiling happily. "Well Duh! All the girls in the entire school are swooning over him. And most of the time I'm ignored, I'm just his _shadow_. And no one pays attention to _shadows_." I insisted, crossing my arms angrily. "Oh. That stinks. Well do you wanna be friends?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm desperate for friend. But you have to promise me promise two things. One, if my brother comes over to say hi to me please don't swoon over him like all the other girls and two. Please don't be my friend just so you can get to Masaya through me." I told her. "Ok." she said. "Ok. Now here's what happened…" I explained the whole story of how I found him, what he looked like.

"…then as soon as I turned around he was gone." I finished. Ichigo thought to herself. "So technically you still don't know _exactly_ wear he is?" she asked. I nodded. "How do you know this 'elf boy' any way?" I asked. "Oh. To make the long story short, he's been stalking me." she told me. "WHAT!" I shouted. "Relax! Not stalk-me-and-kill-me. Just sort of _stalker-ish_. He stalks me because he likes me." she said.

"And so he went to my house and I insulted him. So he left. And apparently what happened is that he was flying around by your house and fell, because he was so cold." she said. "Whoa, he can fly?" I asked interestedly. "Of course! Don't you think he wasn't human when you saw him?" she asked.

"Good point." I said. "Well anyway. If you see him, call me. Find my name in the school directory!" she called and ran off to catch her bus. Well at least I have one new friend. I thought to my self and went to my bus also. I got home and went to my room. I sat down at my desk and began doing my homework.

"Hey." said a very familiar voice. I looked up from my work and then almost fell out of my chair. It was the elf boy! "Whoa! What are you doing here?" I gasped. "I uhh… never got a time to say thanks. So. Uhh… thanks." he said sheepishly. "That's all?" I asked him. He cocked his head at me. "Who are you any way?" I asked him. "Oh I'm Kish." he told me.

"How do you know Ichigo Momomiya?" I asked him. Then there was a knock at the door. "See ya!" he said and then vanished. Masaya walked in. "you were talking to your friend again?" he asked. "Ya. I was. Kari can start the best conversations!" I said happily.

* * *

Do you like it? I was goin to add on to the wish when I found this. If no one likes it I'll get rid of it. But in the mean time I'll try to update both of my stories as well! Bye! Oh and R&R please! 


End file.
